Why Grell Isn't a Rock Star
by SecretWishX
Summary: Grell's songwriting career continues to make me wonder what I am doing with my life. Yes, these are his songs about Sebastian. Yes, I regret everything. Yes, this is console truly satire.
1. The Butler Painted Black

**Song number one of Grell's SEXY REAPER SINGLES album: The Butler Painted Black!**

That tall dark silhouette, outlined by the moon  
That slim slender figure that makes me wanna swoon

The butler clothed in black  
I love him but he doesn't love me back (back back back)

I watch him while I stalk him  
While I want him  
While I hunt him  
I'm a dark night detective  
Though I'm not always effective  
Yeah  
Two sets of steps on the cobblestones (Step step step)  
Betrayin' the fact you ain't alone ('lone 'lone 'lone)

The butler colored black (black black black black)  
I love him but he doesn't love me back  
I know you're just tryin' to show who's boss  
I know they say "What is love without loss?"  
Heh  
But you got style and you got flair,  
And you don't follow the rules  
'Cause you don't play fair.  
Reputation protected by a web of master lies.  
Raven black hair, Scarlet eyes

The butler dressed in black  
I love him but he doesn't love me back  
Sebastian Michaelis, devil of my dreams  
No matter what you are you are never want you seem.

The butler made of black  
I love but he  
Doesn't  
Doesn't-

So, so can ya show what's holding back?"  
In my opinion, it's all this black  
Need some red instead  
'Cause nothing penetrates your soul  
Though I'll never stop trying.  
It's so hot when you're cold  
When you laugh when I'm crying.

The butler painted black  
I love him but he doesn't love me back.


	2. Sinner

**Song number two in Grell's album: "Sinner!"**

He's a sinner  
He's a winner  
Yes, I know he's made for me  
Gonna paint him rosy red  
So delicious when he's dead  
He's a bad boy  
He's malicious  
He's a devil in disguise  
Full of icy darkness and so appetizing lies

I eat boys for breakfast  
Breakfast lunch and dinner  
And, oh  
they are so tasty when they turn out to be sinners

Wanna hurt him  
Wanna love him  
Wanna give him lacerations  
Don't wanna sinner like him to be wasted  
Unless  
it's wasted on me  
Wanna piece of that dark luxury

See, the more you do your dastardly acts  
the more I want to stab ya in the back  
I hope you understand  
You devilish man

I eat boys for breakfast  
Breakfast lunch and dinner  
And, oh  
they are so tasty when they turn out to be sinners

Oh yeah  
Bad boy  
Dark man  
Sinner  
Winner  
I'm your biggest fan


	3. Mr Butler

**Presen** **ting Song number three of** **this fab album: "Mr Butler!"**

I had a dream where the butler came to me  
And knelt down and asked if I would like some tea  
If only these dreams would settle my lust  
Calm my feelings, if only  
But  
I can't be paid with images that are so intangible  
They make you all the more touchable

You must be tired  
From runnin' through my my mind  
Takes a lotta time  
To navigate the twists and turns  
Here, take seat  
Need to breath?  
Must be a lotta work

I had a dream where the butler came to me  
And knelt down and asked if I would like some tea  
His coattails fluttered behind him  
So wonderfully tattered  
He offered me  
A delicacy  
My heart was scattered

Well, Mr. Butler  
Ya look too good in red  
I don't understand  
Why you  
Prefer black instead

I had a dream where the butler came to me  
And knelt down and asked if I would like some tea

Mr Butler  
You look good in a scarlet suit  
Mr Butler  
I'm gonna run you through  
But don't' ha worry  
I'll make it quick  
Unless ya  
Decide to resist

But remember Mr Butler,  
This is only just a dream  
So see ya, Mr Butler  
And yes, I'd like some tee


	4. Dress 'Em Up

**Annnd here is** **the fourth song: "Dress 'Em Up!"**

They say black goes with everything  
That as long as it contrasts it'll match

Dress 'em up in black black  
When they're dead dead  
But we all know the best color  
To match that gray pallor  
Is red red

Come on my lover  
You'll soon discover  
We all know that the best color  
Is red (red red)

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
And sit on my lap  
Fold their hands across their chest  
Make 'em look too nice  
Get some flowers and lay 'em to rest  
But where's the fun in that?

Feel the taste of my lips  
Relish the kiss of my blade  
Hands travel down your hips  
I'm hope, hope, hopin' you're afraid

Come on my lover  
You'll soon discover  
We all know that the best color  
Is red

Lay 'em down all pretty  
Dress 'em up all neat  
But you'll have to pity  
Those who think  
Black goes with everything

'Cause black goes with me


End file.
